


Letting Go

by JayceCarter



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bigotry & Prejudice, Drug Use, Eventual Sex, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Slow Burn, Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:34:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9642806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Scribe Haylen has been taught all about ghouls from the Brotherhood, but when the charismatic Mayor of Goodneighbor starts spending some time around her, she finds herself conflicted. Could the Brotherhood be wrong? Can she let go of everything she'd believed to pursue something with Hancock? Or will her past drag her back down and tear them apart?**The main story ends with chapter 11. After that are additional scenes that do not fit into the main storyline **





	1. Chapter 1

Haylen ignored the ghoul as he walked up to her, clearly in the mood to chat.

 

“Hey, sister.”

 

“Haylen. Scribe Haylen to you.” She hardened her voice, tried to lace it with as much disgust as she could. The ghoul had arrived with Nate the day before, and she’d done her best to ignore him. She’d like to say it just her brotherhood training, or just the fact that he was a ghoul, but she’d never been a good liar. The fact was, she’d never reacted to anyone like him before.

 

He sauntered through the police station like he owned it, shotgun slung over his back, stupid red tricorn hat on, grin across his ruined lips. Anytime Rhys snapped an insult, the ghoul responded with a jab of his own, unruffled. She’d found herself fascinated, staring more than was appropriate.

 

His smile widened. “Alright, Scribe Haylen.”

 

Damn, the words rolled off his tongue more like a lovers caress than a professional title. How did he do that? She reminded herself of Cade’s warnings. Radiation poisoning, blisters, not to mention the sheer shame of touching a mutant freak like him. Haylen had been in the Brotherhood long enough to know exactly what ghouls were capable of. He might not be feral yet, but he would turn into that, they all did.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Just making the rounds, introducing myself. I’d hate to get shot because you confused me with some other terribly handsome and charismatic ghoul.”

 

“I can assure you, I won’t.”

 

“Nice to know you find me so memorable.”

 

Haylen stuttered, trying to come up with a retort, with anything to wipe the grin off his face. Nothing came to mind, so she stared like an idiot.

 

“Well, Scribe Haylen, I’ll see you around.” He tossed her a wing then strut away, like the whole exchange hadn’t meant a thing to him.

 

Haylen cursed and went back to cataloging the tech, wishing the damned ghoul would keep his distance. He undid her good judgement.

 

  
#

 

Haylen spotted Hancock sitting in the stairwell near the roof access and sighed. Of course he’d be there. It was just her luck.

 

He offered her a smile. “Trouble sleeping?”

 

“The sleeping quarters are. . . in use.” She ignored the way her cheeks burned.

 

“You walk in on Nate and Danse? I keep telling Nate to learn to lock doors, but I think he likes getting caught; gets off on people seeing him bend Danse over. He is one kinky bastard. Probably why I like him.”

 

“He likes when people walk in on him?” She tried to hide the horror in her voice but doubted she succeeded. The idea of being caught didn’t excite her; it terrified her.

 

Hancock caught sight of her face and laughed. “Hey, different strokes for different folks. Not so much my thing, but I wouldn’t shame someone for what gets them off.”

 

“What is your thing?” The question came out of her mouth before she could stop it.

 

He cocked up an eyebrow that said she’d surprised him. “I’m pretty damned easy to please, actually. Pretty much anything my partner likes I’m game for. Nothing better than watching someone come apart under your hands. Whatever gets ‘em there, well, doesn’t bother me. What about you?” Something about his voice drew her to answer, made her forget exactly how inappropriate the conversation was.

 

“I don’t really know.”

 

“Wouldn’t it be fun to help you figure it out?” He chuckled and patted the spot beside him. “They’re going to be at it a while. Take a rest.”

 

Haylen considered her options, but she didn’t have many, did she? Rhys was outside, and she didn’t need to hear him complain anymore, and she had no intention to go listen to the sounds of Nate and Danse. Not to mention, she really wanted to stay.

 

She sat beside the ghoul, leaving as much room between them as she could.

 

“I don’t bite. Least not unless you ask real nicely.”

 

Haylen ignored the comment and pretended it didn’t cause heat to pool in her stomach. The ease in which he tempted her frightened her.

 

The conversation eased to silence, broken only by the occasional moans that would echo up the stairs. Haylen tried to ignore them, tried to forget the sweat on Danse’s brow, the way Nate had leaned over the larger man, worked him. She hadn’t ever experienced that.

 

She’d had sex, once, a disaster in itself. Nothing like what she’d seen in that room. It had been painful and messy and forgettable. Nothing she’d ever felt the need to try again.

 

“You ever partake?”

 

Haylen jumped, but he was only holding up a canister of jet. She tried to ease her breathing and shook her head.

 

“Not that surprised. You’re pretty buttoned up, aren’t you?”

 

Haylen bristled. He didn’t know her, how dare he decide anything about her. “Not really, no. I’ve just been too busy trying to better the world to indulge in chems.”

 

He laughed, a rough sound that she told herself she didn’t like. “Trust me, you can do both. Chems make it all a bit more fun.”

 

“What’s it like?”

 

“Jet? Not bad. Slows everything down, lets you enjoy every second.” His voice seeped into her skin, bringing up thoughts she tried not to let show on her face. The last thing she needed was for him to see how he affected her, especially since she knew he was trying. He might do it for fun, because the ghoul flirted with everyone, but she refused to be the pathetic little girl who took it too serious.

 

“How do you use it?”

 

“Ah, Sunshine, that’s easy. Just slide your lips around it and I’d take it from there.”

 

Heat rushed across Haylen’s cheeks at the innuendo, at the way his black eyes stared at her, daring her to call him on it.

 

His finger touched her bottom lip, rough skin rubbing along it. “What a pretty picture that would be. Your soft lips wrapped around my-“ He winked at her “-jet.”

 

Haylen knew she’d lost. She couldn’t play this game with him, couldn’t pretend to not notice his jokes, couldn’t pretend they didn’t affect her. Instead, she got up and rushed out of the stairwell, Hancock’s soft chuckle following her.

 

#

 

Hancock watched Haylen run away, her cheeks a brilliant shade of red.

 

Sure, he should feel bad. The girl was obviously out of her league when it came to him, but playing with her sure was fun. She was wound tight, from her hair pulled into a perfect bun to the way she walked, back stiff, eyes wary.

 

He’d love to unwind her, to watch her come until she really relaxed, until her body went lax and she just fucking rested.

 

That was probably never going to happen, but fuck, it would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Get some sleep.” Nate shoved at Hancock’s shoulder, pushing him toward the sleeping quarters.

 

“I’ll crash upstairs.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’m surrounded by Brotherhood. You really think I’m gonna let my guard down?”

 

Nate rolled his eyes. “I’ve told you, no ones gonna stab you in your sleep here.”

 

Hancock shrugged, not willing to concede the point. Fact was, Rhys made him jumpy. Danse was alright, especially since he was smitten with Nate, and while Haylen might have some plans for Hancock, he doubted any of them included killing him. Rhys though? That man was cagey.

 

Hancock went up the stairs, ducking into a side room, only to find it already occupied by a very asleep and very tempting Haylen.

 

She slept on top of her sleeping bag, stripped down to just her tank top and panties. A blanket that had probably started out on top of her had been kicked off and forgotten.

 

John rubbed his eyes, stifling a groan. Yeah, instant hard on.

 

Haylen moaned, a tiny sound, and shifted her legs together.

 

And fuck John if he didn’t know exactly what that sort of thing meant.

 

What was she dreaming of? Probably Rhys, if he had to guess. Over the few days he’d stayed there, he’d seen the way she looked at Rhys, the way he didn’t seem to notice it at all. Idiot.

 

Whatever it was seemed to be doing it for her, if the way her thighs slid against each other and the shifting of her hips were any indication.

 

“Hancock,” she moaned, and he grinned.

 

So, it wasn’t Rhys. He didn’t think he could get any harder, but fuck if he didn’t rise to that occasion.

 

A door slammed downstairs, and Haylen’s eyes popped open. She caught sight of Hancock and jerked the blanket over her hips, her chest still heaving from the dream.

 

“Quite a dream you must ‘av been having,” he rasped.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

#

 

Haylen stared at Hancock like he were a mirage, like she’d sprung him from her dream. Her body tingled, so close from the dream she suspected a strong breeze might have finished her off.

 

“Looking for a place to crash. There room in there for another?”

 

“What? No.”

 

“You sure? Because I heard you moaning my name, sunshine, so I’m pretty sure I was already there.”

 

That damned blush was back.

 

He crouched down, resting on the balls of his feet, looking too damned much like a predator. “Judging from the way you’re breathing, from those pretty pebbled nips of yours, you didn’t get there, huh?”

 

Haylen yanked the blanked up higher but didn’t answer. Her throat felt tight, and she wasn’t sure she could manage an answer. Not one that made any sense, at least.

 

“How about I help you out?”

 

“What?” She cursed. Seemed to be her favorite word all of a sudden.

 

“You heard me.”

 

“That wouldn’t be appropriate,” she whispered.

 

“Nope. Not even a little bit. Makes it even more tempting, yeah?”

 

Haylen tightened her hands in the blanket. “Someone will walk in.”

 

Hancock laughed, like it was a foregone decision. Wasn’t it, though? He stood back up and leaned his head out of the room. “I’m taking some jet, then showing myself a good time. I suggest anyone who doesn’t want an eyeful stay out,” he yelled down the stairs, then shut the door. “No one will be walking in.”

 

#

 

Haylen’s knuckles were white from her grip, and she didn’t seem in any hurry to let it go. Still, her tongue darted out and wet her lips, her chest still rising and falling in deep pants.

 

Indecision ran all over her face. She wanted this, but the girl was fighting it every step of the way.

 

Hancock walked back over and kneeled at the bottom of her sleeping bag, near her feet. She didn’t move, hell, he didn’t think she was breathing anymore.

 

“What-“ She took a deep breath. “What are you going to do?”

 

“What do you want me to do?”

 

Her face twisted, distress written across it. Poor girl didn’t have a fucking clue, did she? “I don’t know,” she admitted.

 

“That’s alright, sweetheart. How about you tell me about that dream you were having, and if I do anything you don’t like, you tell me.”

 

“And you’ll stop?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Haylen’s eyebrows drew together, the moment it took her to think taking fucking forever for him, but eventually she nodded. “Okay. Yeah, alright.”

 

“Good answer,” he said, and reached below the blanket still clutched to her chest. His fingers brushed her ankle, and she inhaled sharply. “Lay back, alright? Let me take care of this. You just tell me about that dream.”

 

Haylen laid back, the movement slow. Still fighting herself, it seemed. “We were sitting in the stairwell, just like that night, when Danse and Nate were. . .”

 

“Fucking?”

 

She nodded, whimpering when his fingers traced the gentle curve of her calf. Fuck, if a touch like that worked her up, she was in worse shape than he’d realized. “You started to rub on my leg while we were talking.”

 

He grinned and let his fingers brush higher, above her knees. “What did you think about that?”

 

“I ignored it.”

 

“Well, that sounds pretty much like you. And what did I do about that? Can’t imagine I’d take being ignored too kindly.” He ran his fingers along the crease of her inside thigh, savoring the shudder that ran through her. This wouldn’t take her long.

 

“You slipped down to the next step, kneeling between my legs.”

 

“Oh, I like that.”

 

She swallowed hard, her hips lifting in tiny movements, seeking more contact. “You took your knife, the one you’re always playing with, and sliced my pants apart.”

 

He brushed his knuckles directly against her core, against the soaked material of her panties. Her back arched off the sleeping back, a broken moan on her lips. “Fuck, that was pretty. Show me again.” He repeated the movement.

 

Haylen’s hand went to the sleeping bag, curling in the fabric.

 

He pressed his thumb against her clit, still through her panties. “What did I do next? Come on, Scribe Haylen, focus.”

 

“You put your hands on my thighs and pushed them apart, then leaned down and kissed me.”

 

“Where? Here?” He grinned as he rubbed her clit. His other hand reached under to try and steady her hips as she bucked. “Bet you tasted fucking amazing.”

 

She gasped, but said no more. Hancock laughed, taking pity on her. The fact she’d gotten that far was a miracle, with the way she writhed, her brain couldn’t be functioning on too many cylinders. Hell, his blood was all located in his cock and his brain was barely working.

 

He slipped his fingers beneath her panties, touching her wetness, her heat. He pressed a finger against her slit, but she jerked away.

 

“Shh. It’s okay. I won’t do that, alright?”

 

She nodded, relaxing only when he went back to rubbing her clit with his thumb.

 

Interesting. He assumed she didn’t have much experience, but could she be a virgin? The idea drew him in more than he’d expected. The idea of being her first, of showing her that, it made him want to beat on his chest and claim her right then.

 

Course, the fact she wasn’t comfortable with a finger yet meant it wasn’t happening anytime soon.

 

He sped his thumb against her nub, using her moans as clues to what she liked the best. His other hand gripped her thigh, holding her as still as he could. “Sometime we’ll have to try that, yeah? Can’t think of a better fucking place than on my knees, my tongue up your cunt.”

 

She seized, her back bowing up, and he imagined her doing that while he was inside her. He imagined her milking his cock as she came. He shuddered but held back his own orgasm. Didn’t need to come in his pants like a teenager.

 

She laid back but shivered, tiny after shocks vibrating through her. Her hair had some undone from it’s bun, curling around her shoulders, sweat beading on her forehead, red splotches across her face and neck. A girl with skin like that couldn’t fake much. 

 

Hancock couldn’t help it and leaned forward, capturing her lips in a kiss.

 

#

 

Haylen felt his ruined lips against hers, and it all came back to her.

 

He was a ghoul. Elder Maxson’s voice thundered in her head, telling her what they were capable of. Inhumane. Vicious. Filth.

 

She tensed, then shoved him away, scrambling back.

 

“Don’t do that,” she hissed and wiped her mouth.

 

Hancock said nothing at first, but she saw the tension in his face grow, the ease replaced with anger. “So, you remember what I am all of a sudden?”

 

“It’s not-“

 

“Dreaming about me is alright. Being fucked by a monster in a fantasy is fine. Hell, getting off to sub-human filthy is alright. But a kiss is too far, right? Nice.”

 

Haylen looked away. He was right, but she couldn’t shut off the voices in her head, the training, everything that she’d spent years listening to. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“Fuck you, Scribe Haylen.”

 

He stood up and left the room, slamming the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hancock leaned against the railing in front of the Police Station. Nate and Danse stood off to the side, leaned in close and whispering.

 

Fucking love birds.

 

At least they were leaving. Hancock had had more than enough of this place.

 

And as if the morning wasn’t bad enough, out walked Haylen looking just as put together as ever. For a moment, he pictured her like she’d been last night, undone and desperate.

 

And then she’d looked at him like he were a monster.

 

He’d had a lot of years to get used to being a ghoul, to grow himself a thick, scar-covered hide against the bigotry that filled the commonwealth.

 

He just hadn’t expected it to spring from her, not in a place like that.

 

Haylen walked up to him, steps slow. Always hesitant.

 

“Hey,” she said, voice soft.

 

“You need something?” He rolled the knife over his knuckles, focusing on that instead of her.

 

“I just, I wanted to say I was sorry.”

 

He shrugged. “Don’t be. I’ve already forgotten about it.”

 

What a lie. He refused to look at her, afraid she’d read it on his face. Words didn’t usually cut him too deep, but her wiping his kiss off? Yeah, that stung. No reason to go digging it any further.

 

Haylen sighed, the sound kicking him. “Right. Yeah.”

 

She went to walk away, but Hancock grabbed her arm.

 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re trying here. Let’s just, let’s forget about last night, yeah? Probably for the best.”

 

“Get your hands off her, freak.” Rhys voice cut between them. Hancock shifted the blade into his hand, half tempted to gut the bastard.

 

Before Hancock could indulge, Danse intervened. “Stand down, Knight.”

 

“He shouldn’t be touching her!”

 

“Scribe Haylen is more than capable of speaking for herself. Go inside, Knight, and get control of yourself.”

 

Rhys stood there for longer than Hancock would have expected, before tucking his tail between his legs and taking the order.

 

Haylen’s eyes were on his hand, where it was still wrapped around her arm. “Will you come back?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“I’d like to see you again.”

 

Hancock frowned, releasing her arm. “Look, let’s be honest. It ain’t going to happen. I got my taste of disgust last night; Didn’t much care for it. I’ll try about anything once, and let me tell you, once was enough of that. You scratched your itch, found out ghoul wasn’t your thing. I think we’re good now.”

 

Haylen nodded, gaze on the ground. “Right. Okay.”

 

She took a step back, then turned and walked away, and Hancock fought the urge to call her back.

 

Nah, this was best, for them both. No reason to go fucking up good misery.

 

#

 

A month passed before Haylen saw Hancock again. He strolled in beside Nate, cocky smile plastered on his face.

 

She couldn’t meet his gaze, because all she thought about was how he’d touched her, how much she wanted him to do it again. She’d dreamed of him, over and over. In her dream, she hadn’t flipped out, hadn’t insulted him. Instead, he’d crawled up her body and made love to her all night. In her dream, it had been good, not the mess she’d experienced during her one attempt at sex.

 

“How are you, Haylen?” Nate wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, spinning her around.

 

She laughed and shoved at his arm until he put her down. “You are so inappropriate.”

 

“You love that about me.” He pressed a kiss to her cheek, and she couldn’t help but smile.

 

Nate was a good man, like a brother who always looked over her. She could see why Danse had fallen for him.

 

“Do you have that tech I sent you out for?”

 

“You are such a slaver.” He sighed but pulled the item from his backpack. “Here you are. But, I have a favor for you.”

 

“Okay. . .”

 

“Don’t look so worried. I just need you to go up to Sanctuary. I have a settler there who had a run in with a Radstag. I can’t get a doctor up there, so Danse said you’d be able to go take a look at her.”

 

Haylen looked over at Danse for confirmation.

 

“We can last without you for a week. Creating good bonds with the Commonwealth will help when the Prydwen gets here.”

 

“I’m going alone?”

 

“No. The deal is that we’re switching places. I’m staying here to cover your spot, in exchange, Hancock will escort you there.”

 

Right, because what could go wrong with that?

 

 

 #

 

John leaned against the gate, waiting.

 

Escorting Haylen hadn’t been his plan, but he rarely turned Nate down. It made sense, to not shortchange the Police Station, and annoyed as he was still after a whole month, he wouldn’t have let her wander to Sanctuary on her own.

 

She might be a Brotherhood soldier, but unless a super mutant needed a band-aid, he suspected she could use some help.

 

Soft footsteps alerted him to her without having to lift his head.

 

“Thanks, for going with me.”

 

“Nate asks, I provide.”

 

“Oh.”

 

God, he was an asshole. He heard it, he knew it. He was treating her like shit but he couldn’t seem to stop.

 

“Well, even if it was for Nate, thanks anyway.” She scrambled past him, like she couldn’t stand to be near him. He couldn’t really blame her after the way he snapped.

 

John growled at himself and broke into a jog to catch up. “Hey, slow down.” 

 

“Why? The faster we go, the quicker we’ll get there and the faster you’ll be rid of me.”

 

John tried to grab her arm, but she yanked away before he got a good grip.

 

“Just wait a minute and listen to me.”

 

“I am quite finished listening to you.”

 

John had had enough. He snatched her arm and shoved her back against the brick wall of the building beside them. He pinned her. “Come on, sunshine. Settle down and listen.”

 

“Why? So you can snap at me some more? I already apologized. What more do you want from me?”

 

She was right. John sighed and laid his cards out. “You’re right. I’m sorry. What happened that night, it dug a lot deeper than I expected. I’m used to people counting me out, to people putting me down because I’m a ghoul. Aint exactly an uncommon occurrence for us ‘non-humans.’ I just never had it happen when a girls wetness is still covering my fingers. You said sorry, and I need to get this stick out of my ass about it. I’m sorry.”

 

Haylen shifted, as if suddenly aware exactly how close he was. “It wasn’t you. I’ve just been brotherhood a long time, I’ve heard what they have to say about ghouls a long time.”

 

He grinned at her explanation.  “Sometimes that shit gets stuck, yeah? Even if we don’t believe it, it still rears its ugly head at the worst times.”

 

She nodded. “You kissed me, and all I could hear for a minute was Elder Maxson in my head.”

 

“If you’re hearing other men’s voices when I kiss you, I think maybe I’m doing something wrong.”

 

He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, unable to stop it. Even when he’d been angry, she’d tempted him with those soft lips, with the way she walked around like she had no idea how fucking sexy she was. She wasn’t heels and lipstick sexy, she was smart. She was brave. She was exactly his sort of sexy.

 

Haylen responded, hesitant, like she did everything else. When he pressed his tongue against her lips, she opened for him, let him in. He licked into her mouth, trying to mimic exactly what he wanted from her.

 

She slid her arms around his shoulders, trying to get closer. He grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist, her back against the wall, holding her up. Fuck, she felt amazing.

 

After a moment, he got is mind back.

 

He wasn’t about to fuck her in the open like this, especially since he still thought it might be her first time. He broke the kiss, finishing with another lick against her lips. “Let’s slow this down, okay?”

 

She whimpered, trying to squirm closer. “Why?”

 

“We’ve got two days of travel, sister. We can revisit when we find a private place for the night.”

 

She met his gaze, and fuck if she didn’t look naïve and sweet and fucking delicious. “Promise?”

 

He nipped at her bottom lip. “Oh yeah, I promise.”


	4. Chapter 4

Haylen set the iguana on a stick over the fire, careful to rotate them before they burned.

 

“You’re pretty good at that,” Hancock offered as he dropped another pile of wood by the fire.

 

“Danse and Rhys are horrible cooks. I fired them both within the first week, after they burned everything they tried to make.”

 

“Well, if you feel like you need a little petty revenge, Nate can’t cook worth shit either. It means the three of them are eating cold cram, if they’re lucky. Seems I got the best end of this deal.” He sat in a chair beside Haylen.

 

Hancock pulled a tin of mentats from his pocket.

 

“What are those like?”

 

“Makes me feel intellectual. They’re nice for a gentle high. Good first time chems for virgins like yourself.”

 

Haylen blushed and broke the gaze. “Can I have one?”

 

“I’d never deny a first-timer. Lucky for you, you get to learn from a master. Open your mouth.”

 

Haylen opened her mouth, and he slid a tablet in, beneath her tongue. His thumb drug from her mouth, pressing on her bottom lip as he pulled out. The tablet dissolved, the taste chalky but not terribly unpleasant.

 

She swallowed when she could taste nothing else. “Aren’t you going to have any?”

 

“Nope. I have to be a responsible adult and watch out for naïve little girls like yourself. Hate to see the trouble you could get yourself into with the wrong people.”

 

She giggled, then covered her mouth in horror. She was an adult woman. She didn’t giggle.

 

Hancock only chuckled and tucked the tin back into the pocket of his red coat. “Come on, let’s go relax so you can enjoy your ride.”

 

#

 

Hancock had his arm around Haylen, her head on his shoulder. Her giggling charmed him, even as she struggled to keep it quiet.

 

“I’m not, you know.”

 

“Not what?”

 

“Not a virgin.”

 

He laughed at the change in subject. Yeah, mentats made you feel intellectual, but it also made you talk about things you’d never say any other time. “Well that surprises the fuck outta me.”

 

“Why? Can’t imagine anyone would want me?”

 

He pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “Oh, I can imagine plenty wanting you. You’re just so damned unsure of yourself. Doesn’t seem like a woman who’s had much time to play. Not to mention you weren’t exactly on board with my fingers.”

 

She snuggled in closer, rubbing her cheek against his skin. “I tried once. It wasn’t good.”

 

“Just once? How bad could it have been to frighten you off this long?”

 

Her tongue darted out, tracing the ridges of his skin at his neck. He’d dealt with enough people under the influence to not read too much into it.

 

“He didn’t know what he was doing. It hurt, a lot.”

 

“Well, that explains why you were nervous, don’t it?”

 

She frowned, but continued to move her lips over his skin, exploring it. She seemed mesmerized by his burns. Maybe the mentats helped her block out all the shit the Brotherhood had filled her head with. “I thought I was broken for a while, then figured sex was generally unpleasant. Didn’t seem worth it if it hurt like that.”

 

“Well, I think you already know I could make it pretty damned pleasant for you, if you ever wanted to go there with me. You ain’t broken, though, just picked a fumbling idiot for your first time.”

 

She turned and swung her leg over his, following the opening of his shirt down his chest. Her fingers fumbled with the buttons, trying to get more contact. She was frisky when she was high, which was normally his favorite type.

 

Just not when they weren’t there yet, when he wasn’t free to indulge.

 

“Touch me, please,” she pleaded.

 

“I’m not gonna fuck you.”

 

“Why not?” Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout. He leaned down and nipped it, then soothed the spot with his tongue.

 

“Because you’re high as fuck, sister. I don’t like facing women with morning after regrets. Especially ones who have the training to castrate me.”

 

“What if promise to leave your bits alone?”

 

“Then how would we have sex?”

 

That damned giggle charmed him again. Fuck, she was sweet.

 

At least he knew how to dissuade frisky mentat users. Get high with a few men who aren’t your type and you learn how to deal with them without putting out. “Here, turn around. I’ve got something better than orgasms for you.”

 

She huffed but listened. He spread his legs and had her sit in front of him, between his thighs. He reached up and took the tie from her hair. Damn, it was just as soft as he’d though. It had soft waves that ran through it, or maybe they were permanent waves due to keeping it tied up all the time. He ran his fingers through her hair, smoothing it out.

 

Haylen whimpered and leaned into the touch.

 

“See? Isn’t this nice?”

 

Before she answers, soft snores filled the shack. Hancock chuckled and helped lay her down. Yeah, the girl was a lightweight with chems. She’d sleep it off and be back to herself by morning.

 

But he suspected he’d miss those giggles.

 

#

 

“This place is amazing,” Haylen said as she took in Sanctuary. “How did Nate do this all?”

 

“Well, he’s building up the Minutemen, needed a good place to start from.” Hancock liked the surprise on her face, the way she smiled at the buildings, at the people. She had a sweetness about her he wasn’t used to, didn’t think existed in the world anymore.

 

“Quite the multitasker, isn’t he? Now I almost feel bad about sending out to search for tech.”

 

They went to the main house, into a back room. A woman laid on the bed, her face pinched in pain.

 

“What happened?”

 

“She was out collecting hubflowers and surprised a Radstag. It got her pretty good. Her husband gave her a stimpack-.”

 

“But I didn’t know anything else to do. The injuries knitted themselves back together, but she can’t breathe right now.” Her husband’s voice made Hancock’s skin crawl, the sort of bottomless sorrow that came from watching someone suffer, and feeling responsible.

 

“Well, you probably saved her life,” Haylen offered before going over to the bed. “Hi. My name is Scribe Haylen, and I want to take a look at you, if that’s alright?”

 

The woman nodded but didn’t speak. She rarely spoke, her body too busy trying to gasp for air.

 

Haylen slid into a professional mode, lifting the woman’s shirt and pressing against her ribs in gentle movements. Hancock had been to Dr. Amari a time or two, and he recalled examinations being unpleasant. Haylen sure didn’t make it look that way.

 

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Haylen got up and indicated the husband follow her.

 

“Will she be okay?”

 

“Yeah. I’ve seen this before, treated it before. The Radstag broke some of her ribs and punctures a lung. The problem is that the stimpack reknitted that rib, but it’s still through her lung.”

 

“So I did do this to her?”

 

Haylen reach out and took his hand. “No. If you hadn’t have acted so fast, she’d have bled out before anything could be done. However, the treatment for this is. . . not pretty. I’m going to need help.”

 

“I’ll do anything.”

 

She shook her head. “No. You’re going to want to be out of the room. I’ll knock her out with med-x first, but, Hancock, I’m going to need you to help, if you’re up for it.”

 

“I have to admit, I don’t have any history with medical treatment. Can’t say I’ll be much help.”

 

Haylen looked back to the husband. “Go on in and spend a few minutes with her while we get set up, okay? I want to do this quickly. Lack of oxygen from a malfunctioning lung can do serious damage.”

 

The husband nodded and went to his wife’s side.

 

“Look, Hancock, I wasn’t kidding. This is going to be bloody. I don’t have the items the brotherhood would have, so we’re going to have to rebreak and remove that rib from her lung, while administering the stimpacks to keep her alive. Without the saws and equipment,” she shrugged. “I’m not strong enough to actually do that, let alone to also keep the meds flowing.”

 

Blood didn’t bother him. Hell, pain didn’t even bother him. The idea of fucking it up bothered him a hell of a lot. “Alright, sister, whatever you need.”

 

#

 

Night had fallen by the time Haylen made it to the house Hancock had pointed out to her. The woman lived, her breathing regulated. She’d need rest, time to get her strength back, but she’d made it.

 

Hancock had been amazing. She’d worked beside soldiers all her life, but she wasn’t sure she’d ever seen someone so willing to leap into the unknown just because she asked him to. He’d been elbow deep in blood, no idea what he was doing, but he only watched her, followed her orders, stayed calm.

 

“You’re a fucking miracle,” he said from the doorway.

 

“No. Stimpacks are a miracle. I’m just good at stabbing people with needles.”

 

He chuckled as he walked over to her, before he took her mouth in a deep kiss. He tasted like grape mentats, she decided, and she rather liked the taste.

 

When he broke the kiss, she tried to hide the way he made her breathless. She looked over toward the bedrooms. “Whose house is this?”

 

“Nate’s. I’ve got a bedroom here, too.”

 

“I’ll take the couch,” she said, eyeing the large, mostly clean piece of furniture.

 

“Fuck that. Nate would have my head if I let you sleep on a couch. Come on, you’re taking his bed.”

 

Haylen frowned but followed Hancock down the hallway. He nodded into the smaller room. “This is where I crash. And this-” he pointed at the larger of the two rooms “-is your bed for the night.”

 

“You’re sure he won’t mind?”

 

“He’ll just be happy to get to tell everyone you were in his bed. Might even make me jealous.” Hancock winked at her before laying a kiss on her cheek. “Get some sleep, Scribe Haylen, you worked hard today and we’ve got to head back in the morning.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Sanctuary was always too fucking quiet for Hancock to sleep well in. He liked the frantic energy of Goodneighbor, the constant flow of people, the occasional stabbings. Those things pulsed like another heartbeat to him.

 

Nate didn’t allow stabbings, though, so Hancock had to suffer through the dull silence of the settlement. Forget the fact that he knew Haylen was only a few feet away, in Nate’s bed. Never before had he been tempted by Nates bed, but fuck if he wasn’t then.

 

The sound of someone clearing their throat caught his attention, and the small figure in the doorway had him smiling. “Hey there, sunshine.”

 

“Can I sleep in here?”

 

Hancock scooted over, making room. “Sure, come on in.”

 

Haylen walked over, back in her sleeping outfit of that damned tank top and panties, looking more tempting than any woman had a right to. She slid into the bed beside him, and he pulled the blanket over her.

 

“Everything alright?”

 

“Yeah. It’s just, this place feels weird. It feels like a real home, and I haven’t been in one of those in a long time.”

 

Yeah, Hancock could understand that. Didn’t find many communities like that anymore.

 

“I get it. Don’t worry about it. Whatever gets you into my bed, I’m fine with.”

 

“I know I wanted – well, when I took the mentats – But, I’m not sure I’m ready-“ She stumbled over her words, and Hancock was tempted to let her go. Watching her flustered was fun.

 

“Hey, now. It’s fine. Mentats makes us all a bit more forward that we would be any other time. I ain’t confusing you being here as an invitation, don’t worry. I’m not about to force you to do anything.”

 

She nodded, but scooted closer. “But, maybe, we could-“

 

He laughed, then. “Pulling full sentences from you is a fucking chore, you know that? Come on, now, out with it.”

 

“I want you. I just want to take it slow.”

 

“I can do slow. I’m really fucking good at slow.” He set his hand on her hip and pulled her toward him. “You just tell me if you don’t like anything, yeah? None of this quiet, can’t put a thought together shit. You feel uncomfortable, you say the word, right?”

 

Haylen nodded, her hands reaching up to rest on his chest. “You’re not wearing the coat.”

 

“Hats gone, too. Believe it or not, I don’t sleep in that get up.”

 

“Why do you wear it?”

 

“It’s a promise to myself, about the man I want to be. It bother you? Me not wearing it?”

 

Her fingers ran over his bald head, touching the ridges and valleys there. She shook her head.

 

“Good. Now, bring those pretty lips of yours over here.” He didn’t wait for her to comply, just took her mouth in a deep kiss. He tried to keep it slow, but fuck, maybe he wasn’t as good at slow as he claimed.

 

Not that Haylen seemed to mind. She moaned into his kiss, tossing a leg over his hip.

 

Hancock slid his hand up from her hip, beneath her shirt, to cup her breast. She hissed, her back going rigid. “This okay?”

 

Her fingers tightened around his arm, but she nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s okay.”

 

He brushed his thumb over the nipple, enjoying the gasp. “I think that’s a little more than okay.”

 

“Do it again.”

 

He nipped at her collarbone. “See how easy it is to just tell me what you want?” He repeated the action, loving the way her hips had begun to move, to thrust against his leg. Hancock lifted his leg until it pressed against her core, giving her the friction she seemed to crave.

 

Hancock pushed at her shoulder until she laid on her back. He pulled her shirt off, enjoying the slight edge in her eyes, the ones that said she was nervous. He didn’t want her afraid, but a little unease was fun. The girl had no idea what to expect, and he planned to enjoy showing her.

 

“You are a fucking sight, you know that?” He leaned down and drug his tongue over one nipple, loving the way it hardened beneath the touch. For a woman so unsure, she sure was responsive.

 

Haylen’s hands went up to wrap around his head. He suspected, if he had any hair, she’d have tangled her fingers in it. He missed that, for the first time, the sting in his scalp from a greedy woman pulling. He shoved the thought away and repeated the action on her other nipple.

 

He scooted down and slid his fingers into the sides of her panties, looking up to meet her gaze. “This alright?”

 

She bit her bottom lip, but nodded.

 

He pulled them off, dragging them down her toned legs. She kept her thighs together, and he chuckled. “Come on, sunshine. Show me heaven.”

 

Haylen inched her thighs apart, and fuck him, it was heaven. Her slit glistened, catching the light that spilled in from the street lamps. He wanted to fall upon her, to lick her until she screamed his name, until she couldn’t manage words let alone sentences.

 

But he knew that was too much. She was hesitant enough without him acting feral. “You are perfect, you know that?”

 

Hancock reached forward and brushed the fingertips of one hand up her slit. He gathered her wetness on a finger, then rested it against her entrance. “Can I?”

 

“What if it hurts?”

 

“Then you tell me and I stop. Trust me, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Hancock pressed the finger against her folds until it slipped in. Fuck, she was tight, but he’d felt nothing better. “You doing okay?”

 

Haylen moaned, lifted her hips, seeking more. He chuckled. Yeah, he’d know he could convince her it was good. He hooked his hand around, thumbing her clit while he worked her with his finger. Her walls tightened around him, her body reacting beautifully to his touch. Sweat had started to bead on her forehead. He pressed a second finger alongside his first, working it into her as well.

 

Haylen grabbed his bicep, her nails digging in.

 

“That feel okay?”

 

“It feels strange.”

 

“I’d imagine so. Doesn’t hurt though, right?”

 

She shook her head, gasping when he curled his fingers forward to hit a different part of. He slowly thrust the two fingers, taking his time to ease her into it.

 

Fuck, it tested his self-control. He imagined how wet and tight she’d feel around his cock, how he could fill her so much better with that than with his fingers.

 

He groaned at the thoughts, but just kept up with his hands. They had a long time before she’d be ready to try that.

 

He couldn’t rush this, because the girl was already edgy about it all. If he went too fast, if he hurt her, he might as well sign her into a celibacy program himself.

 

He leaned in, whispering into her ear. “I’d ask if it feels good, but we both know it does, right? You’ve soaked my fingers, and those hips of yours keep moving like you want more. God, Haylen, I can’t wait until you ask for more, until I can give you more. You’d feel fucking perfect wrapped around my cock. You could drive a man crazy think about it.”

 

She whimpered. “I’m close.”

 

“What do you need?”

 

And he was fucking shocked when she yanked his lips to hers and kissed him. She tightened like a vice around his fingers, but he kept at it, helping her ride out the waves, trying to hold her still.

 

She never stopped kissing him, like his lips were the best thing she’d ever tasted, and didn’t that help after the last time they’d been there? Helped wipe that fucking memory away.

 

 #

 

As her brain stuttered into action again, Haylen felt a blush creep over her at the feeling of Hancock’s still very aroused body against hers. He wore a shirt and his underwear, but neither hid the hard length of him that was against her hip.

 

Twice now he’d gotten her to come, but he hadn’t found any satisfaction of his own. The idea of touching him intrigued her and scared her. Him touching her was one thing, but her touching him was different. Not only would he realize just how damned unskilled she was, and maybe he’d realize this whole thing was stupid.

 

“What’s going on in that head of yours, sister?” He pressed a kiss to her forehead as he asked.

 

“You’re still. . .”

 

“Hard as fucking stone? Yeah, you do that to a man. Don’t worry about it, I ain’t going to jump on you.”

 

She drew up her courage. “I want to help you.”

 

“It’d take a saint to try and turn you down. You sure, though?”

 

Haylen reach up, between them, and grasped him through his underwear. He groaned, his muscles all tightening at the contact.

 

“Give a guy some warning.”

 

She smiled and stroked him, through the fabric. It felt like the first time he’d touched her, some sort of new exploration they got to experience. Haylen reached inside the waistband, her slender fingers dragging along his skin. The burns went all the way down, it seemed, every inch of him covered in the same deep valleys.

 

She gripped his length, savoring the heat, the hardness, the sheer maleness of him. Haylen was used to dealing with men, to serving with them, but this was the first time she really appreciated it, that she felt the difference between them.

 

“Fuck, sunshine, that feels good.”

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” she admitted.

 

He shifted his weight to one arm, and wrapped his other hand around hers. His hands were so much bigger than hers, she felt dwarfed. He moved her hand for her, long, tight strokes. After a few, his hips began to move, too. And within a minute he mostly held her hand still while he fucked into it.

 

Haylen shifted her legs to the outside of his, unable to stop, and held her hand just outside of her cunt. He continued the thrusts, the head of his cock nestling into her folds when she shoved into her grip. She closed her eyes and pretended, for a moment, that he was inside her. That she was brave enough to remove her hand and let him drive in, let him take over and do what they both wanted.

 

But she wasn’t that brave, not yet. Each time their hands hit her clit, she shuddered. “I’m close,” he gritted between teeth clamped tight, like he wanted to warn her in case she wanted to stop. Haylen leaned up and licked at his jawline.

 

He threw his head back, and warm wetness splattered against her core, against her thighs. He panted, body sagging to the side. “Fuck, that was amazing,” he said. He reached down and grabbed something off the floor, a shirt perhaps, and wiped her off.

 

Then he laid down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest.

 

Haylen drifted off to sleep, more content than she could remember having been.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Hancock woke to an elbow in his face and frantic, frightened sounds.

 

He wrestled with Haylen, who whimpered and pulled away. He tried to grab her arm, but she lunged from the bed, slipping on the ground and slamming her face into the metal of the wall.

 

“Fuck! Haylen, wake up,” he shouted.

 

She frowned, blinking, awareness coming into her face. “Oh, God, Hancock? I’m sorry. I woke up and-“

 

“And you thought a feral had crawled into bed with you?”

 

“I just, I wasn’t awake yet.” Her voice quivered, and Hancock ignored the way his stomach felt at the sound.

 

“It’s fine, but you managed to slice your face pretty good. Come ‘ere.”

 

She got up, and he sucked a breath in through her teeth. The gash on the head from the wall was ugly, sure, but the rash on her thigh hurt more.

 

“Fuck, I’m an idiot,” He cursed and got up, dragging on his clothing.

 

“What?”

 

He picked through his backpack and tossed her a rad-away. “I wasn’t thinking. Fuck, take this.”

 

“Why-“ She froze as her eyes caught the angry red skin along her thigh, the place where Hancock hadn’t cleaned her up well enough. “Oh.”

 

He’d had sex with enough smoothskins to know better. She should have taken rad-x before and then some fucking rad-away afterward. What the fuck had he been thinking? Like she’d know to do it; he doubted the Brotherhood gave a course on dealing with ghoul come.

 

Hancock took a stimpack and jammed it into her arm. It would help with both issues, but what he needed was to get the fuck out of there.

 

Between the blood dripping down her face and the fucking rash, he was done. Guess he couldn’t be that mad at her for her reaction to him before, look what he did to her?

 

“I’m gonna go have a smoke while you clean up, yeah? We’ll head out in an hour.”

 

#

  
Haylen kept up with Hancock on the trip back, despite the way he refused to say more than a few words to her. That morning had shaken her too, but she’d brushed it off. Some rad-away and she was fine, the rash healing, her face better.

 

Still, he took the trip like a death march.

 

“Did you know Nate has handcuffs attached to each corner of his bed?”

 

Hancock grunted, but didn’t respond.

 

“Do you want me to make grilled radroach for dinner? If so, we should keep our eyes open for some.”

 

This time he didn’t even respond with a grunt.

 

Haylen glared at his back, then picked up a tin can and threw it. She hit him between his shoulder blades.

 

If it had been anyone else, she’d have considered running when he turned around, face dripping in annoyance. “Really?”

 

“So you can speak! It’s a miracle.”

 

He walked toward her and his boots crushed the can she’d thrown. “You probably don’t want to push me, yeah?”

 

Haylen shoved his shoulder. “Why not? At least you pay attention to me then.”

 

He ignored the way she’d shoved him, like he hadn’t felt it. “Let’s just get this trip over with. We’ll be back at the station before morning.”

 

“We aren’t going to stop for the night?”

 

“No. I don’t think it’s a great idea. We don’t make the best choices at night, sunshine.” The nickname rolled off his tongue, but it sounded bitter.

 

“I don’t regret it.”

 

“Well I do. And just, thank fuck we didn’t take it any further. You were right from the start, this was a shitty idea.”

 

Haylen sucked in a breath at his words. He regretted it? Either he was being honest or just trying to hurt her, and she wasn’t sure which of those options was better.

 

“Well, guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t ignore me, because I’m ignoring you.” She hissed them out like some threat, but knew damned well they were childish. She stormed ahead of him, ignoring the glare she felt on her back.

 

Let him stew.

 

She didn’t care.

 

#

 

Haylen threw her pack across the floor in the room upstairs. Nate had spotted her mood but seemed willing to ignore it. He’d kissed her cheek then passed her to check in with Hancock.

 

“You alright?” Rhys voice behind her had Haylen taking a deep breath.

 

She wasn’t mad at Rhys, didn’t need to snap at him.

 

“Yeah, fine. Long trip.”

 

“Can’t imagine it was much fun traveling with that filth.”

 

The words scraped. “He’s not so bad. He’s a good shot, made sure nothing killed me.”

 

“He keep his hands to himself?”

 

Haylen turned her back, trying to hide the blush she knew spread across her cheeks.

 

“I saw him grab your arm before you left. You have any idea how worried I was letting you go off with him? Kept having nightmares of him forcing you, crawling all over you, when none of us were there to protect you.”

 

“He wouldn’t do that. It was fine. Nothing to worry about.”

 

Rhys’ hand wrapped around her arm and turned her to face him. The touch was strange, an edge of intimacy that he’d made perfectly clear he had no interest in before. He stood just in front of her, staring down at her. “You don’t know him, not really. You have no idea what things like him are capable of. Damn, Haylen, you’re too soft hearted to understand what he could have done.” He crossed the small distance to kiss her.

 

Haylen’s heart thundered. She’d wanted nothing more than this for years, than for him to finally realize he wanted her too, that there was room in his life for more than just the Brotherhood.

 

But it didn’t feel like she thought it would. It felt cold, empty, broken.

 

#

 

Hancock palmed his knife as he saw Rhys kiss Haylen. Seeing that perfect son of a bitch with his lips against hers made Hancock force a growl down.

 

“Figured I’d say goodbye, but I see you’re a bit busy,” he said, not bothering to hide the venom in his voice.

 

Sure, he’d been done, but fuck if he didn’t hate to see her moving on so damned quick.

 

Haylen shoved away from Rhys, her cheeks red, guilt all over her face.

 

“Yeah, we are. Why don’t you get going, then?” Rhys didn’t bother to turn around, to face Hancock, dismissing him like he was nothing.

 

Hancock turned and went down the stairs. He got halfway before Haylen caught up with him. “Wait.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Look, about that-“

 

“-doesn’t matter. I’m headed home for a while. Don’t plan on being back anytime soon. So, yeah.” He took a deep breath, but it didn’t feel like enough. Like he couldn’t drag in a full gulp of air. “Take care of yourself.”

 

She said nothing when he turned and nearly ran from the station.


	7. Chapter 7

_Three Months Later_

 

“I hate to bother you, Mayor, but there’s a problem.”

 

Hancock frowned at Ham, who rarely brought anything to his attention. He loved the bouncer for that reason. He broke skulls, kneecaps, anything he needed to without having to bother anyone else about it. “What?”

 

“Some guys up from Diamond City drugged a girl in the VIP room.”

 

“They still breathing?”

 

Ham laughed. “They ain’t even twitching anymore.”

 

“Girl okay?”

 

“I think so. Got wind of it before they managed much, but, boss, she’s brotherhood.”

 

Hancock frowned. “You sure?”

 

“She’s wearing one of them jumpsuits, has some dogtags on her. I know we ain’t exactly on good terms with ‘em, and one of their soldiers getting jumped in our town wouldn’t sit to well. Figured you’d want to know.”

 

“Yeah. Why don’t you bring her up here. I’ll let her sober up, try to smooth over any bad vibes.”

 

Ham looked over his shoulder. “Bring her in.”

 

Another man carried the woman in and dropped her on the couch.

 

Scribe Haylen.

 

#

 

Hancock sat in a chair he’d pulled up beside Haylen. She hadn’t stirred, hadn’t done much of anything.

 

Judging from what they’d found on the men, Hancock guessed they’d drugged her with a mix of mentats and buffout. A nasty little combo that would knock her out. He’d seen it used before. People liked to dose others with it because they could move them to a new location while they were out, then do whatever they wanted.

 

He snarled at the thought. He owed Ham a hell of a gift for stopping it.

 

And what the fuck was Haylen doing in Goodneighbor anyway? This wasn’t the sort of place he’d expect her to frequent. And why hadn’t she let him know she was there? He’d have kept an eye on her, made sure shit like this didn’t happen. The girl was too damned naïve for her own good.

 

Sure, they weren’t close. It had been months since he’d run away from the police station, months since he’d even spotted her from a distance. Still, she should have known to ask for him.

 

“Hancock?” Her drowsy voice drew his attention back. Her eyebrows were drawn together, as if she could think her way clear of the situation.

 

“Hey, sister. How you feeling?”

 

“Is the beer stronger here or something? I swear I only had one.”

 

“Charlie does serve ‘em strong, but no. Some guys spiked yours. Hell of a mixture for your second time.”

 

Her eyes widened and she bolted up. “What happened?”

 

“Calm down. It’s alright. Security took care of it before anything happened, then carried your ass up here so I could keep an eye on you.”

 

She frowned, but patted at her clothing like she didn’t believe him. “What are you even doing here?”

 

Well, at least that explained that. She hadn’t asked for him because she’d had no idea he was there. Of course, that made him even less comfortable. Why would she come to a town like that without a single friend? Without anyone looking out for her? “No one told you? You’re in my town, Haylen. I’m Mayor Hancock of Goodneighbor.”

 

“Figures. Danse asks me for a favor and of course it’s in your town.”

 

“No need to sound so disappointed.”

 

“Why shouldn’t I? You made it perfectly clear you had no desire to see me. It’s been three months, and I know you’ve avoided coming back because of me.”

 

He considered lying, but he’d never been great at that. “You’re right. Figured you were busy with Rhys anyway.”

 

#

 

Haylen’s head throbbed. Her stomach churned. This was much less pleasant than the time she did mentats with Hancock. Whatever those men had given her was a hell of a lot nastier.

 

And even as much as realizing she was in his town chafed, she was glad. She shuddered at what those men could have done.

 

“I’m going to be sick,” she muttered.

 

He grabbed a bucket beside his chair, like he’d been ready for it, and handed it over.

 

Haylen wrapped her arms around the bucket and stuck her face into it, heaving, thankful her hair had at least stayed up. She didn’t need to have to clean puke out of it.

 

Hancock patted her back while she heaved. Even when nothing was left, the residual chems kept her going until her eyes had tears in them.

 

Something wet touched her head. He’d put a rag against her forehead. It cooled her skin, and she realized she’d started to sweat.

 

“Sorry, sunshine. Those men weren’t great at dosing. I’d guess you got enough to knock out Danse and Nate at once. That shit will be rioting in your system for a good day or so.”

 

“I’m never doing chems again.”

 

“Let’s not go and make crazy promises now.”

 

Haylen groaned and set the bucket down. Hancock picked it up and left to clean it out, and she found herself unable to even feel embarrassment. She felt too sick for that.

 

She pressed the rag against her eyes, as well. Wetness tracked down the sides of her face, but she didn’t care. It felt marvelous.

 

That was one benefit to having Hancock around during a bad chem trip, she supposed. The man probably knew the best remedies.

 

“So what was Danse having you do here?”

 

“I’m supposed to give Nate a note. He said Nate shows up here every few days.”

 

“He’s right about that. Nate’s damn near a regular here.”

 

“I’ve got a room at the Inn. Would you tell him that’s where I am if you see him? I think I’m going to avoid the Third Rail.”

 

Hancock’s laugh filled the space, and she savored it. She’d missed it. “Scribe Haylen, you are not going to be staying at an Inn. I’m already on the hook for what happened after an hour here. I’m not about to let you out of my sight. You get hurt, Danse and Nate will skin me for it, and I’m rather fond of my skin, burns and all.”

 

“I’m not staying with you.”

 

“You should be thankful I don’t get some of those handcuffs Nate is so fond of and just cuff you to the fucking bed, alright? This is my town, and not the sort of place you’re used to. So, yeah, you’ll be staying with me, here, in the Statehouse. I’ll let the neighborhood watch know you’re here, and I’ll personally keep my eyes on you at all times. Fuck, even without thinking about what Nate would do to me, you think I’m happy with you almost getting raped and probably killed here?”

 

“It wasn’t that close.”

 

“The fuck it wasn’t. The bodyguard pulled one off as he worked on getting your pants off.”

 

The idea brought back the nausea, but wasn’t Hancock on the ball with the bucket as soon as she sat up.

 

“That’s pretty much how I feel about it, too. So you’ll just have to suffer through my company, because it sure as fuck won’t be happening again.”

 

“Where are they?” Her voice echoed in the bucket.

 

“The men? Oh, love, we’ve already fed those corpses to the mutts outside. My town might have thieves and junkies in it, but I don’t put up with that shit. You don’t have to worry about them anymore.”

 

“Thank you.” She handed the bucket back over.

 

“Anytime. Now, come on. You should sleep a bit. It’ll help you rebound, and by the time you wake up, the nausea should be gone.”


	8. Chapter 8

Hancock shoved Nate off the barstool, watching the larger man sprawl out on the floor.

 

“Um, ow?”

 

“You better tell Danse he’s gonna be lucky not to lose a nut when I’m done with him.”

 

“Could you leave that area intact, please? I rather enjoy it. Now, what did he do to piss you off?”

 

“He sent fucking Haylen here on her own! He didn’t even bother to tell her I was Mayor, so the girl wandered into town with no one watching out for her.”

 

“That doesn’t sound like him.” Nate picked himself up, eyebrow drawn together. “He’s pretty damned overprotective. She okay?”

 

“Barely. Some assholes drugged her in the VIP room. Ham stopped ‘em, but fuck, it was too close.”

 

Nate’s face shifted, and what he carried beneath that jovial mask slipped free and showed the monster he could be. Fuck, Hancock hated seeing his face like that, seeing what lurked beneath all the cheer. Nate wasn’t alive because he was carefree, but because he was fucking vicious when he wanted to be. “Tell me they’re still alive.”

 

“Sorry, brother, but we did the honors. Haylen is alright, but they gave her a hell of a dose. She’ll be sleeping it off a while, and I wouldn’t suggest she push herself much for a day or two.”

 

“Fucking trash,” Nate muttered then shook his head and replaced his smile. “Let’s head up to the Statehouse and wait for sleeping beauty to wake up. I’m anxious to find out what this note says that’s so damned important Danse would let her travel alone.”

 

#

 

“Hey, sweetheart. How you feeling?” Nate’s voice lulled Haylen awake, the sweet tone he used that said everything was okay.

 

It didn’t help with her stomach, or the pounding in her head, but it helped.

 

She cracked an eyelid to see him sitting next to the bed, his hand caressing her cheek, a smile on his lips. “That’s better. You awake now?”

 

“How long was I asleep?”

 

“About eight hours.”

 

She tried to hold back a groan as she sat up. “You should have just woken me up.”

 

“You needed the sleep, sunshine.” Hancock stood by the door, leaning against it. “Bet you’re not feeling so sick now. Might even be able to manage a little soup.” He must have seen her grimace because he laughed. “Or maybe not yet.”

 

“Hancock said you had a note from Danse.”

 

Haylen reached into the zippered pocket at her thigh and pulled out the envelope, duct taped shut. “Danse asked me to give this too you.”

 

Nate tore opened the envelope and read the words. The calmness on his face drifted away, his eyes narrowing. “When did he give this to you?” The sharp edge to his voice made Haylen shrink away. She’d never seen him like that. He didn’t even look like the same man anymore. “When?”

 

“A week ago,” She whispered. “What does it say?”

 

He balled it up and threw it against the wall. “Fucking nothing. Stay here. Hancock? Fucking keep her here and out of trouble.”

 

Hancock said nothing as Nate stormed out.

 

Haylen dove off the bed for the letter, ignoring the way all her limbs still felt too heavy, the way they didn’t seem to move right. Her knees scrapped the floor, but she grabbed the paper and unrolled it.

 

What had made Nate react like that? What was this about?

 

She read the letter.

 

 

_Nate,_

 

_I’m sorry. I swear, I didn’t know. You’ll find out soon enough, I’m sure Maxson has already called you up to the Prydwen. If you love me, you’ll leave this alone. Don’t try to find me, don’t make problems, don’t fight this. And keep an eye on Haylen. She isn’t going to happy when she finds out, and she’s going to need a friend. I’ll miss you, but this is the way it has to be. I’m sorry.”_

 

 

“What is he talking about?” Hancock kneeled behind her, reading the note as well.

 

“I don’t know. Why would he send me with this?”

 

“Because he wanted you and Nate out of the way for whatever the fuck he’s planning, which seems to be running for some reason.”

 

“I have to get up to the Prydwen. I have to figure out what is going on.” Haylen stood, clutching the wall for balance.

 

“You aren’t going anywhere sister. Forget the fact you can’t even stand, but Nate asked me to keep you here. You let him handle this.”

 

“Danse is my friend, my mentor. I’m not going to just leave him to whatever is going on. I have to help.” She tried to walk toward the door, but Hancock grabbed her arm.

 

“You can’t go. Nate with take care of everything. Trust me, there is nothing that can stop that man, especially not if Danse is in trouble.”

 

Haylen’s head hurt, her stomach starting that damned rebellion thing again. Still, she tried to shove through it toward the door.

 

Hancock reached out and picked her up, one arm beneath her knees and another behind her back. He carried her to bed like she wasn’t struggling, but then again, it wasn’t much of a struggle.

 

“You’re staying here.” He grabbed a pair of handcuffs from his desk and snapped it on her wrist and the bedframe. “I’m not about to let you run up there into fuck only knows what, especially since that’s one damned place I can’t follow you.”

 

Haylen knew she’d done too much, her vision getting cloudy. She cursed those men again for drugging her, because if not for them she’d be with Nate, she’d be helping Danse out of whatever was going on, instead of losing consciousness and handcuffed.

 

“Get some more sleep, sister. It’ll all be better when you wake up.”

 

#

 

Hancock woke to lips on his neck. He groaned, wondering who had snuck into the statehouse and thanking fuck for whoever it was.

 

“Ah, sweetheart, keep that up,” he said, tilting his head.

 

Then it all came back to him. Haylen was there. He cracked his eyes to find her twisted, arm at an angle that couldn’t be comfortable, her body tangled with his.

 

“Feeling better?”

 

She nodded, but didn’t remove her lips from his skin. She tried to lean closer, but winced.

 

Her shoulder.

 

“Here, let me get that.” He sat up and grabbed the keys from his bedside table, then unhooked the cuff around her wrist.

 

She rotated her shoulder, sitting up.

 

“I’m sorry about that.” Hancock nodded at the handcuffs. “I just couldn’t trust you wouldn’t run off.”

 

Haylen slid her leg across him, until she was over him. She leaned in and kissed him, more forward that anything she’d done before. Hancock thought, for a moment, that it was strange, until he felt her tongue tracing his lips.

 

All his blood shot to his groin and thinking was the last thing he planned to do.

 

Then he felt a sharp pain in his arm. He jerked his gaze over to the med-x needle she’d stuck him with. Before he could react, Haylen snapped his wrist in the cuffs and tossed the keys across the room.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” He grabbed her arm before she could leap off him.

 

“I’m sorry, Hancock, I’m so sorry. I have to go, I have to do something.”

 

“You’re going to get yourself killed.” His words began to slur.

 

“Unlike those men, I’m really good at dosing Med-x. You’ll be under for an hour, at most. Then someone can come let you out. I’ll-“ She hesitated. “-I’ll be back. Just as soon as I can.”

 

Haylen leaned in for another kiss, but Hancock only tried to hold her arm tighter, to keep her from going. She crawled off him, his fingers sliding uselessly away from her.

 

The last thing he saw was Haylen sliding from the door before blackness slid over him.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Haylen hadn’t been up to the Prydwen since before the recon team arrived in the commonwealth. The sense of home she’d expected wasn’t there, though. It was like it had changed in the time since then.

 

Or maybe she had.

 

She’d hurried down to Proctor Quinlan’s office, passing each person as if they were nothing, meant nothing. If anyone would know, it was Quinlan.  And he had known.

 

Danse was a synth.

 

There was no way around it, no question about it. He’d gotten wind of the truth and run. Quinlan wanted her to help find him, and she knew from the tone of the question they planned to kill him.

 

They wanted to murder her mentor, her friend.

 

Nate walked in, eyes narrowing when the landed on her, but he said nothing. They discussed possible locations, and Haylen knew it then.

 

They wanted Nate to kill Danse.

 

Haylen left the room, trying to block it all out. How was this possible? She’d dedicated her life to the Brotherhood, and they wanted to kill one of their own because he might be a synth? No one had bled more for their cause than Danse, and they didn’t care.

 

A hand closed around her arm, and she knew who it was.

 

Haylen turned around and slapped Nate across the face. He didn’t move, didn’t react, didn’t seem to even feel it.

 

“Where is he? You’d know.”

 

“So you can kill him? Fuck you!” Haylen never cursed, but right then, it felt good. There was no better way to explain what she thought. “Danse gave everything for the Brotherhood, and now Maxson wants to destroy him. At least Maxson is just doing his job, but you? I thought you loved him!”

 

The hand around her arm tightened, his face turning hard. “Where is he? You need to trust me right now.”

 

“Like hell I’ll trust you.”

 

He turned her around and shoved her against the wall, leaning in until he was face to face with her. “Listen, Haylen. Yes, Maxson wants me to kill him, but you should fucking know by now I’d tear this ship apart before I’d ever hurt him. However, if Maxson doesn’t think I’m going to do it, he’ll send someone else. That means I’ve got to find him first. How about you knock off this new attitude of yours and fucking help me before we both lose Danse.”

 

Haylen drew in a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. “You won’t hurt him?”

 

Nate looked away. “If you really think I’d ever be able to hurt him, you must not think much of me. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to keep the two of you safe.”

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“How did you get out of Goodneighbor anyway? I told you to stay put.”

 

“I drugged and handcuffed Hancock.”

 

Nate froze, then let out a hard bark of a laugh. “Well, in any other situation he’d think that was a good time. Now, tell me where Danse is, then get out of here. Things are going to get very complicated very fast. Go back to Goodneighbor. Stay off the Prydwen and out of the Police Station.”

 

“Bravo Listening Station. I scouted it for a potential fallback location. He’d go there.”

 

Nate kissed her cheek. “Thank you.”

 

#

 

Haylen gathered her things from her chest. She didn’t have much there anymore, but she didn’t want to risk losing any of it.

 

“Scribe Haylen,” came Captain Kells voice.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Elder Maxson requests your presence. Now.”

 

“Sure.” Haylen pulled the backpack onto her shoulder and followed Kells to the command deck, where Maxson stood, hands folded behind his back, chest out.

 

He used to frighten her and inspire her. She’d listen to him speak and feel pride, feel like nothing could possibly stop them.

 

Now he reminded her of a child playing a game, someone who said he was king and no one argued it. Had he done a damned thing but talk since she’d joined the Brotherhood?

 

“You asked to see me, Elder Maxson?”

 

“Some troubling information has come to our attention.”

 

Haylen said nothing, refusing to wilt beneath his glare. She waited for him to say he knew about Danse, that he knew she planned to help him.

 

That was fine. She’d take any punishment it took to try and help him.

 

“I understand you’ve started an inappropriate relationship with a non-human. A ghoul, in fact.”

 

That wasn’t what Haylen had expected, and she’d bet her face showed it. “What?”

 

“You understand that the Brotherhood forbids sexual relations with non-humans, yes? I know you have been in the Commonwealth a long time, and away from the Prydwen for a long time, but you can’t have forgotten that rule.”

 

“Who told you that?”

 

“Knight Rhys brought this to our attention. He is worried about you, much as the rest of us are.” His eyes zeroed in on the strap of her backpack. “Are you going somewhere?”

 

Haylen gripped her fingers around the strap and took a step backward. She shook her head. “No. Just back to the Police Station.”

 

Maxson advanced on her until he stood directly in front of her. “I think you were planning on running. What has that filth filled your head with?” He grasped her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “You have a duty here, to the Brotherhood that has taken care of you for years, that taught you your profession. You can’t run away just because some monster breeds you.”

 

Haylen clenched her teeth and met his gaze with all the venom she could. “He isn’t a monster. You are. You want to kill Danse just because he’s a synth? You want to kill everything that isn’t just like you? You are a child having a temper tantrum, nothing more.”

 

Maxson let go of her and turned around. Haylen readied herself to leave, when he turned, using the momentum to backhand her.

 

Haylen struck the wall from the force. He leaned down in front of her. “You are not going anywhere, Scribe Haylen. We spent a long time training you, and I’m not about to allow us to lose those skills because of some abomination.” He lifted his gaze to Kells. “Take her to Cade, and let’s give her something to remember the Brotherhood by that she won’t be able to forget.”

 

 

#

 

Haylen sat on the bed in the sleeping quarters, arms wrapped around herself. She wore a basic orange jumpsuit, and struggled not to tug at the collar of it, not to give away the pain she was in.

 

“Hey,” came a voice she tried to ignore.

 

Rhys didn’t take the hint and sat on the bed beside her. “I know you’re angry, but I was looking out for you. You were going to throw everything away for that ghoul, and I couldn’t let you do that.”

 

“Go away,” she whispered.

 

Rhys tilted her head up to him, and jerked back when he saw the bruising Maxson’s backhand had left. “What the hell?”

 

“Leave.”

 

“Who did that?”

 

Haylen finally met his eyes. “You did, when you decided to betray me to Maxson. We were a family, you, Danse and I, and you betrayed us all, and for what?”

 

“Danse is a synth. It’s just you and I, and I couldn’t lose you, too.” 

 

“You’re going to want to leave,” she said, pulling her gaze from him. “Because that ghoul has been filling my head with a lot, and you aren’t going to want to be around when I start acting on it.”

 

“I’m sorry. I know you’re angry right now, but you’ll see, it was for the best. That day, when I kissed you, and you shoved me away, I realized what a mistake I’d made. I should have never turned you down. Maybe if I hadn’t, we wouldn’t be here.” Rhys stood. “I’m going to be around, alright? You’ll forgive me, and when you want to, just come find me.”

 

Haylen took a deep breath and tried to take it slow.

 

Hancock had taught her to be really fucking good at slow, and nothing would stop her from getting back to him.

 

#

 

The next day, Haylen boarded the vertibird headed for Cambridge Police Station. Maxson would have liked to keep her longer, but the truth was, field scribes were badly needed and he couldn’t keep one locked up.

 

He felt his reminder would serve as a warning against future trouble.

 

Too bad he hadn’t bothered to get to know her.

 

She remained silent on the trip, ignoring the way the other soldiers stared at her. Word had gotten around, and the men and women who had been her family had turned on her. They treated her as if she were diseased. She’d given so much for them and they saw her as worthless for so little.

 

The Vertibird swooped down, around a building, over the water between Boston and the airport.

 

Haylen took one deep breath, and jumped.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hancock paced. It had been three days and he’d received no word from Nate or Haylen. He sent word with the Minutemen who came through, asked any Railroad agents he’d seen, but no one knew a damned thing.

 

So he could do nothing but wait.

 

He didn’t even drink, didn’t do any chems. Nothing settled him, nothing made his skin stop crawling.

 

How could he have let her go? Who knew what she’d walked into, what had happened.

 

“Trouble sleeping?”

 

Hancock frowned at the soft voice, at the mirror of the words he’d spoken that night they’d sat in the stairwell. He almost dismissed the voice as his imagination until a hand landed on his shoulder.

 

He was up and on her in a heartbeat. He pressed her against the wall, his lips against hers, his hands feeling over her as if he could reassure himself she was okay.

 

She let him do it, just kissed him back, wrapped her arms around his shoulders like she couldn’t get close enough. After a moment,  he broke the kiss and cupped her face with his hands. “You are a sight for sore eyes, Scribe Haylen,” he whispered.

 

Then he caught sight of her face. Purple bloomed across her cheek, over her eye.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Maxson found out about us,” she said. “He wasn’t very happy.”

 

“I swear, I’ll kill him.”

 

She leaned in and stole another kiss, though he didn’t respond, couldn’t as he saw her face. The idea of Maxson hitting her infuriated him. Sure, people got hurt, but when someone whose job it was to protect her would strike her? And because of him?

 

Haylen pushed at his jacket until it slid off his shoulders. She tossed it onto the desk, then went to work at his shirt.

 

“What are you doing?” His voice had gone husky, and the suspicion in it would have amused him at any other time.

 

“What does it look like?”

 

His shirt joined his jacket before she untied the flag belt around his waist. “It looks like you’re getting ready to make a mistake.”

 

She smiled at him while she popped the button on his pants. “Well then, it’s a good thing I love making mistakes with you.” She pushed the waist of his pants down, and it pooled on the floor.

 

Hancock swallowed, trying to keep his head in the game. The woman had stripped him down to his underwear, and there weren’t a lot of reasons women did that. This was a bad idea, for more reasons than he could count, and he could count pretty fucking high. He met her gaze this time. “You sure about this, sweetheart?” Damnit, when had he agreed?

 

Haylen’s face undid him. All sweet innocence. That girl couldn’t deceive to save her life, couldn’t be anything but honest and way fucking better than him, than any of this shit she found herself in. “I’m sure. I was up on the Prydwen, and it was all wrong. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before, why I went along with it all. I stared at Maxson, at all his hatred, and I could only think about you. I realized I had no reason to hold back, to wait, because I love you.”

 

He froze at the words, at the way she hesitated, like she wasn’t sure the reception she’d get.

 

“Sister, I thought you were smarter than that. You don’t want to wake up to this mug every morning.”

 

She brushed a kiss across his lips. “Actually, I kind of do.”

 

Hancock stopped holding back then. “I love you too,” he muttered. He put his hands under her ass and pulled her against him, then moved them back to the bed. He’d waited for this. He could be slow, slow enough for her to enjoy it, but he’d done too much second guessing, too much waiting.

 

He could have lost her. Maxson could have killed her. Anything could have happened.

 

#

 

Haylen fell back on the bed and laughed. Hancock prowled over her, and nothing had ever looked as good as he did.

 

When she’d sat on the Prydwen, she’d never thought for a moment she wouldn’t get back. She refused to think it. Even if it took her months, or years, she’d get back here, with him.

 

He pulled the zipper of the jumpsuit down, then helped her slip out of it. Haylen had worn a t-shirt beneath it, and he reached for it. Her hands closed over his, shaking her head.

 

“You alright? We can stop.” He said the words like it might kill him to stop, but he would.

 

“I don’t want to stop. I just, can I leave my shirt on?” She struggled to keep anything off her face. If he took the shirt off, if he saw beneath it, she’d lose this moment with him.

 

He nodded, face hesitant. “Sure, sister, whatever you want.”

 

To distract him, Haylen hooked her fingers into the waist of her panties and slid them off. She smiled when his eyes zeroed in on that, forgetting all about the shirt.

 

“Fuck, I missed you,” he growled. He moved his hands to her thighs and pushed them apart, settling himself between them, the look a man who couldn’t be pried away. “This okay?” His voice was muffled, his breath blowing against her core.

 

Haylen whimpered at the feeling, at the expectation of what he’d do. “Yeah,” she said, finally, realizing he couldn’t see her nodding.

 

“Just like you’re dream, huh? Well, sweetheart, I’m going to do so much better than that dream.” He leaned in and licked up her slit.

 

Haylen jumped at the strange touch, but he sat a hand on her hip. When she relaxed, he repeated the action, and this time it drew a moan from her. She felt his chuckle against her before he dove in, before he started to work her with his tongue.

 

Nothing else mattered. He drove her crazy, tracing his tongue over her folds, dipping it into her slit, then sucking at her clit. Before she could react, he’d slid a rough finger into her, and she arched her back at the feeling.

 

Why had she been so afraid of this? Why had it taken her so long to give into this?

 

Haylen reached down and slid her hands behind his head. His gaze lifted to hers, pinning her with those black eyes, scooting back enough that she saw him smirk, then dart his tongue out for a slow lick before he sat up.

 

He crawled over her. “You sure you want me like this? I would understand if you decided this was all a terrible fucking idea.”

 

“Don’t make me beg.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her, and she tasted herself and him, mixed, perfect together. “You never have to beg, sister,” he whispered before shucking his underwear and pressing his length against her. “Try to relax, okay? We’ll go slow.”

 

“I don’t need slow. I need you.”

 

“Brave girl,” he rasped and pushed in.

 

She was wet enough that he slid in, though it drew a groan from them both. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he held still, waiting.

 

“You okay?”

 

She nodded, trying to get him to move, lifting her hips to get him going.

 

“Just relax. Give yourself a second. I don’t want this to hurt.”

 

“It doesn’t, but Hancock? Will you fuck me already.” She nipped at his jaw.

 

“I must be rubbing off on you, because you didn’t talk like that before. And, Haylen? I fucking love it.” He pulled out then thrust back into her.

 

Haylen wrapped herself around him, trying to pull him closer, to urge him on. She’d never get enough of this, she realized. She’d never get enough of him. He’d made her feel important, he’d made her want more for her life, for herself. He’d made her see what an idiot she’d been before, devoted to a cause so terrible.

 

But, at that moment, his lips against hers, his body inside hers, none of that mattered. Nothing but him.

 

He slid one hand to her hip as he went harder. Haylen gasped, and he chuckled. “I know that sound.” He repeated the movement before sliding his fingers between them, to her clit.

 

It didn’t take him long to get her off. When she came, he groaned. “Fuck, that feels good. I know it would be heaven when you squeezed down on my cock like that.” One more thrust and his muscles went rigid, then shuddered.

 

Haylen didn’t move, too tired to do anything. She wanted to cuddle, to lay back and pretend nothing had happened other than this. Something touched her lips.

 

“Rad-away. Come on, we don’t want a repeat of last time.” She took the pill, and suffered through him cleaning her.

 

Before long, but too long in her opinion, he laid down beside her and pulled her against his chest.

 

Yeah, she wasn’t going to let the Brotherhood or Maxson take this away from her.

 


	11. End of Main Story

Hancock opened the door after putting on his clothing.

 

“Hey,” Nate said, peering past Hancock like there were no such thing as privacy. He looked at Haylen and grinned wider.

 

“Shut up,” Hancock muttered. If Nate had leered, he might have hit the bastard. Instead, Nate just looked pleased, like he’d known this was headed here for a while.

 

“She okay?”

 

“Is that Nate?” Haylen pulled the blanket up to her neck.

 

“Sure is. Room for a third?”

 

“Yeah. Too bad someone I’m interested in isn’t around.” She stuck her tongue out.

 

“Fine. Get dressed and come visit.”

 

Hancock tossed her an apologetic look and followed Nate. If Nate wanted to visit, there was little anyone could do. Hancock would have preferred to stay in bed, naked, all day. It didn’t seem like that was going to happen, though.

 

It only took Haylen a few minutes to come out. She hadn’t put back on the jumpsuit, settling for jeans and a t-shirt. Her hair remained down, and he found he liked the soft edge it gave her. She sat beside Hancock, not Nate, and didn’t that please the fuck out of Hancock?

 

“How’s Danse?”

 

“He’s alright. I left him at Sanctuary. He’s, well, I’m sure you can understand. It’s not easy for him to realize so much of his life is a lie.”

 

Haylen nodded, pulling her legs up to her chest. “Yeah, I can understand that.”

 

“Speaking of which, I heard some rumors.” Nate’s eyes caught on her chest, on the area above her heart, covered with the shirt.

 

“They’re true. Rhys told Maxson about Hancock and I. Well, he told him about a ghoul, not the name.  I doubt he cared about the name.”

 

“I also heard you called him a monster and a child having a temper tantrum.”

 

Hancock barked out a laugh, surprised. Haylen’s cheeks went red. “That may have happened.” 

 

Nate came over and kneeled down, tilted Haylen’s face. “Looks like he got you pretty good.” He let go, but stayed kneeled. “It hasn’t healed, has it?” Hancock frowned.

 

She shook her head. “It won’t heal. He made sure of it.”

 

Nate didn’t move, and Hancock had seen that look. He was trying to stay friendly, trying to look non-threatening, even when he wanted to lash out. That was never a good sign.

 

“Can I see?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because Danse wants me to leave them alone. He wants me to stay out of it. I want to burn them to the ground, and I think this is enough to make my decision for me.”

 

“What are you talking about?”  Hancock felt like he’d missed something, something they both knew and were dancing around.

 

Haylen’s hands shook as she reached for the collar of her shirt and pulled it down.

 

A piece of gauze as big as his hand was secured above her heart. “What the fuck is that? What happened?” He felt his own temper slipping. Why hadn’t she told him? This was why she hadn’t wanted him to take her shirt off the night before. “What did they do to you?”

 

Nate ignored him and peeled away the gauze. Haylen hissed, obviously trying to stay still despite the pain. An angry burn was revealed.

 

No, not a burn. A brand, of the Brotherhood symbol.

 

“Maxson did this?” Nate’s voice was quiet, deadly.

 

“He said he wanted me to never forget about the Brotherhood again.”

 

“Well, he made sure I won’t forget.” Nate leaned in and pressed a kiss to the skin above the brand, gentle, chaste, an apology. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you, I should have made sure you were alright. I never thought. . .”

 

“You needed to get to Danse.”

 

Nate smiled then, the one that lead to nothing good. “Well, it looks like you’ve made up my mind.” He stood.

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

Nate didn’t turn around, just walked toward the door. “I’m going to burn them all, Haylen.”

 

#

 

The door shut, and Haylen felt Hancock’s eyes on her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“Because I wanted you, and I didn’t want this, or Maxson, between us. Also. . .” she paused, staring down at her hands. “He said it was a reminder for me, but also for you. He said you wouldn’t want me anymore.”

 

His fingers lifted her chin, and he had that look she loved. The one that said she didn’t understand shit, but he still found her charming. “I’ll want you no matter what, always. Nothing changes that.”

 

“What will Nate do?”

 

“Exactly what he says. You’ve never been out there with him; you’ve got no idea what he is capable of. The Brotherhood fucked up. They targeted two people who mean the world to Nate, and he will tear the whole damned Brotherhood apart for it.”

 

“I don’t have anywhere to go anymore,” Haylen whispered.

 

Hancock chuckled, then pulled her into his lap. “You’ve got me, sister, so you’ve always got somewhere to go. As long as that’s what you want?”

 

Haylen smiled and kissed him. Yeah, that was exactly what she wanted. “I’m here as long as you’ll have me.” 

 

“Well get comfortable then, because I ain’t ever letting you go again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the main story between Haylen and Hancock. I may add some chapters later, just fun stuff between them, but this is the end of the main story.
> 
> Also, I'm sort of obsessed with Nate in this, so I might go ahead and write Nate and Danse's side of the story, as well. 
> 
> Thanks for anyone who stuck it out :)


	12. Chapter 12

Haylen pulled out of John’s arms, her shirt sliding from his grip.

 

“Hey, sunshine, hold up.”

 

She hesitated, but wouldn’t meet his gaze. “What? I’m just tired.”

 

“Don’t lie; You’re really shitty at it. You weren’t tired until I reached for your shirt.”

 

Haylen wrapped her arms around her waist, fingers digging into the fabric she refused to allow him to remove.

 

It had gone this way for the past month. They’d grown closer, spent all their time together, but she never removed her shirt. They’d have sex, but the moment he reached for her shirt, the moment anything touched her chest, she pulled away. She refused to talk about it.

 

They both knew what was there, since Nate had exposed the brand Maxson had left, but still, she hid it, refused to speak about it. John wanted to give her the time she needed, but fuck, he didn’t know how to handle it, didn’t know how to help her.

 

“I’m sorry.” Her voice destroyed him, dripping in shame.

 

“Don’t be sorry. Just talk to me, please.”

 

They stood two feet away, but she might as well have been in Diamond City for the distance between ‘em.

 

“I thought I’d be okay with it. I thought, especially after Nate destroyed Maxson, I thought I’d be okay with it.”

 

“No one’s okay with something like that. I don’t expect you to be okay with it or to be over it. I just want you to not shut me out.”

 

Haylen touched the spot, her hand flat. Then she curled her fingers like she wanted to claw the brand out of her skin. “I hate it. I hate so many things I did, but I can put those all behind me. How do I ever move on with this, though? Maxson was right when he said I’d never be able to forget them.” She dug her nails into the skin through the fabric. “God, John, I hate it. I’ll never be able to get rid of it, never be able to escape it.” Spots of red soaked through the shirt.

 

John reached out and captured her hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers. “I know you hate it, but hiding it doesn’t change anything. Hiding from me doesn’t help a damned thing.”

 

“I’m afraid.”

 

John leaned in and pressed a kiss to the spot. “Come on now, sunshine. You know you’ve never got to be afraid with me here. You faced down Maxson, called him a child having a temper tantrum. There’s nothing you couldn’t face down and send running. Let me help you, Haylen. Let me show you what I see.” He held the hem of her shirt and waited.

 

“Okay.”

 

John didn’t wait for another invitation. He pulled the shirt over her head, careful, and tossed it aside. He didn’t reach for the source of her anxiety, didn’t even look. He pulled her against him and into a kiss, instead. She needed to understand that he didn’t see her a damned bit different. Maxson could have carved her up and John would still be in love with her.

 

She relaxed against him, each muscle loosening as she got lost in his kiss. When she moaned, he broke the kiss and moved his lips to her neck. “You have any idea how fucking beautiful you are? I’m not exactly a blushing virgin, but you took my breath away the first time I saw you.”

 

Her hands reached for his shirt, but John pushed them away. “Nope. This is about you. I want to explain something to you I just don’t think you’ve let sink in yet.” He kissed over her collarbone, then tasted the same spot. He continued the path until his lips touched the first edge of raised skin.

 

Haylen’s back went rigid, all her relaxation having fled.

 

“You know what I see?”

 

“An ugly scar.”

 

“No. I see a fucking warrior. You know how many soldiers who could handle something like this? I bet you Maxson would have cried like a bitch, but not my Haylen, I bet you didn’t flinch. I know you hate it, but sweetheart, it’s just another example of how strong you are. I see it, and I don’t think about him, and I don’t think about the Brotherhood, and I don’t think about anything but the fucking steel running through your veins.” He pressed a kiss to the middle of the brand.

 

“How can you stand the sight of it?

 

John cast his gaze up to hers and smirked. “I never said your eyes worked worth a damn. Have you taken a good look at me, because I hate to let you in on this little secret, but I’m covered in scars, head to toe. My fucking nose fell off. Even after all of that, when you look at me, you don’t see any of it, you see me. If you can see me through that, why do you think I couldn’t see past one little mark?”

 

Haylen bit her lip hard enough a drop of blood welled on it. “It really doesn’t disgust you?”

 

John leaned in and licked the drop of blood. “You’d have to work pretty damned hard to disgust me. I’m a very disturbed man. You’d be shocked at what I’d enjoy.”

 

She smiled, easing, and he knew he’d won. “You are disturbed. But I think I could manage it.”

 

John kissed her again, tasting the blood still on her lip. “Well, come on sunshine, show me what you’ve got.”


End file.
